The Uncanny X-Men: Episode 108: Fallout
by faketourist
Summary: The X-Men recover from and reflect on their fight at the base. The teens reach their new home.


70

THE UNCANNY X-MEN Episode 108: "Fallout"

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

Episode 108: "Fallout"

Written by

Alfie Smith

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"FALLOUT"

CAST LIST

Professor X/Charles Francis Xavier...

Cyclops/Scott Summers...

Storm/Ororo Munroe...

Jean Grey...

Angel/Warren Worthington III...

Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake...

Emma Frost...

Polaris/Lorna Dane...

Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy...

Morph/Kevin Sydney...

Jubilee/Jubilation Lee...

Shadowcat/Katherine "Kitty" Pryde...

Adrienne Frost...

Akira Yamamoto...

Anchorwoman...

Avalanche/Dominic Szilard Janos Petros...

Bill Davis...

Blob/Frederick "Fred" J Dukes...

Cordelia Frost...

Graydon Creed...

Guard Commander...

Hazel Frost...

Henry Peter Gyrich...

Magneto/Erik Magnus Lehnsherr...

Mystique...

Protester 1...

Protester 2...

Richard...

Rogue/Anna Marie...

Sabretooth/Victor Creed...

Soldier...

THE UNCANNY X-MEN

"FALLOUT"

SET LIST

INTERIORS

BLACKBIRD – EVENING

BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS - MAIN SET – EVENING

CREED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – EVENING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – EMMA'S CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY – NIGHT

X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - NIGHT

EXTERIORS

CREED'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

FROST FAMILY YACHT, SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN – AFTERNOON

GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – RUNWAY STRIP - AFTERNOON

MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

MILITARY INSTALLATION – MORNING

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING - AFTERNOON

INT. CHANNEL 6 STUDIO – CHANNEL 6 NEWS - MAIN SET – EVENING

ANCHORWOMAN

Welcome back. Tonight tensions surrounding mutant acceptance in mainstream society are on the rise, after plans to build a community center devoted primarily to mutants approximately three blocks from the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco were announced last week.

The footage displayed for people watching at home is of residents of San Francisco protesting outside city hall. Many have signs uttering offensive and derogatory anti-mutant slogans. All are chanting equally offensive anti-mutant rhymes. The ANCHORWOMAN continues reading as the footage continues.

ANCHORWOMAN (OFF CAMERA)

Opponents of the proposed plan turned out in large numbers in front of city hall to protest the idea, calling it a slap in the face to those who have lost their lives at the hands of mutants. The creators of the plan, both self-admitted mutants, have released a statement saying that "the community centre is a place for both mutants and non-mutants to enjoy. The idea is that both mutants and non-mutants can learn to appreciate each other's differences and ways of life. By placing the community center so close to a recent terrorist attack, we are telling the extremists that we will not be intimidated and driven to fear and hate by their actions. We will actively work with all government parties to stop these extremists, for they do not represent mutantkind." However, many local residents say that building a mutant-oriented community center so close to the terrorist site is like "spitting in the face of those who have been killed by mutants."

The footage now changes to display an interview with one of the protestors.

PROTESTER 1

The mayor needs to stop this plan from going ahead right now. If he allows them to build this thing here, he'll be providing a handy meeting place for future terrorists, those who understand the REAL message being made here: speak sweetly, appear to be a well-adjusted member of American society and plan the destruction of America, either with bombs or 'peaceful' undermining.

ANCHORWOMAN (OFF CAMERA)

Another protester, whose daughter was one of the security guards on duty when the Golden Gate Bridge was attacked and died, expressed a similar sentiment.

The footage now displays an interview from another PROTESTOR.

PROTESTER 2

I realize it's not ALL mutants, but I don't want to go down to the Golden Gate Bridge, where my daughter, my precious daughter, lost her life, and see that. If you ask me, it's a mentality of hate.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – EVENING

CYCLOPS

Hey! You, behind the bed, come out now, or I'll blast the whole thing!

MYSTIQUE (as the soldier) does not move. Cyclops puts his hand to his visor, preparing to fire.

CYCLOPS

Suit yourself.

MYSTIQUE (AS THE SOLDIER)

WAIT!

Slowly, Mystique rises from behind the bed. Cyclops sees her, but keeps his hand on his visor.

CYCLOPS

Identify yourself.

Mystique comes from around the bed and starts walking towards Cyclops. As she does, she transforms back into her normal form.

MYSTIQUE

I'm a mutant, like you.

Cyclops starts to take his hand off his visor, but then quickly puts it back.

MYSTIQUE

My name is Mystique. I'm a member of the Brotherhood.

CYCLOPS

Yeah, I figured that. We ran into one of your "brothers" a while ago. (Rubs the back of his head, then checks for blood.) Left a hell of an impression.

MYSTIQUE

You must mean Sabretooth. He's not the brightest, but we don't judge. The Brotherhood is open to all mutants, regardless of their past. We mutants need to band together. As long as we remain divided against the humans, they'll continue to…

CYCLOPS

(Rubs the back of his head.) Yeah, yeah, save the sermon, Mother Theresa. Bottom line is that you're nothing more than terrorists. You broke into this facility and killed who knows how many soldiers in the process! You know, when these guys regroup, they're gonna come after you with everything they got, and I don't blame them!

MYSTIQUE

And let me guess: you're here because this was the next stop on your tour bus trip of the tri-state area.

CYCLOPS

WE'RE here to find out what was in this building, and rescue our friends.

MYSTIQUE

What a coincidence, mutant! So were we! I infiltrated this place a few days ago. Magneto couldn't figure out what the exact purpose of this installation was, although we knew it had something to do with mutants. So we decided to investigate.

Mystique turns and walks towards the cells. Cyclops follows, keeping a safe distance, far enough that he can get a clear shot, should he need it.

CYCLOPS

What the hell is all this?

MYSTIQUE

They're holding cells, designed to contain mutants. When mutants were rounded up by Gyrich and his men, they were probably brought here. One of our brothers was taken by Gyrich's men. I was captured by the local police, so we were separated. When we learned of the existence of this facility, I broke in and hacked into their computers. I couldn't open the files, but the filenames told us all we needed to know.

Mystique stops and turns, looking worriedly at Cyclops.

MYSTIQUE

They're building relocation camps, mutant! Their mission to erase us from existence has already begun! If we don't move now, there'll be no stopping them!

Cyclops rubs his face.

CYCLOPS

Yeah, we've been here before, too. Got a look at some of their files. We came to the same conclusion. (Turns and looks at the cells.) Then we noticed something about this building. We've been able to scan this entire compound, but this building was shielded from all our scans, even telepathic ones. Obviously, someone doesn't want us knowing what goes on in here.

MYSTIQUE

And now, mutant, now that you've seen what's in here, what do YOU think goes on?

Cyclops turns and looks around.

CYCLOPS

Nothing legal.

Mystique smiles playfully.

MYSTIQUE

You know, you and your team should join us. We're working to save mutants from the clutches of human oppression. We're trying to make the humans recognize that mutants are-

CYCLOPS

(Annoyed.) All your "Brotherhood" has done is terrified the country, and push the government to crack down even harder on mutants! When we got word that you were attacking this base, we came here to stop you. By doing things like attacking the Golden Gate Bridge and this base, you're only antagonizing humans. They've put up with your shit for a while now, but they won't put up with it forever. Eventually, they're gonna declare an all-out war on us, a war we can't possibly win.

MYTIQUE

I don't think so. If the humans decide to launch an all-out attack on mutantkind, mutants all over the world will rise up and fight back. We're stronger than they are; that's why they like to have us divided.

Cyclops turns and starts pacing around.

MYSTIQUE

As long as mutants continue to fight other mutants, like we are, the humans will have the upper hand. We must unite against them!

CYCLOPS

You're talking about launching a pre-emptive strike against the humans. Attack them now, while THEY'RE still divided over us! You'll plunge the country into civil war, a war that'll destroy both humans AND mutants!

MYSTIQUE

Maybe, but, as Dolores Ibárruri once said, better to die on your feet than live on your knees. Look around you! Can't you see what's happening here? You think you can bring about mutant recognition after seeing this? THEY DON'T CARE! They don't give a shit about us, mutant! They only want to study us, to learn how we got our powers! They spit on us in public, but secretly, they're jealous of us, of our abilities. Once they learn how to duplicate them, they'll hunt us down and slaughter us, like pigs. LIKE PIGS!

CYCLOPS

It won't come to that, unless YOU, and the Brotherhood, force it!

MYSTIQUE

Look, perhaps we won't agree on this. Fine; give it some time. We'll see who's right in the long run. In the meantime, let's just find what we came here to find and get out of here. (Walks towards the computer.)

Cyclops stares at Mystique as she walks across the room and sits down at the computer, deciding whether or not to shoot her. Mystique, sensing his hesitation, turns and looks at Cyclops.

MYSTIQUE

Well, do you want see what's in these computers, or are you just gonna stand there and stare at my ass?

Cyclops rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but walks towards Mystique. Mystique starts typing on the keyboard.

MYSTIQUE

The files here are progress reports on the inmates. From the looks of the filenames, they've been at this for weeks, possibly months.

CYCLOPS

Can you access them?

MYSTIQUE

No. The files are encrypted.

CYCLOPS

Is there any way of knowing who the subjects were? It might tell us if our people are here.

MYSTIQUE

Hang on. I'm checking.

Mystique raises several files onto the screen. Several names flash by on the screen, with Mystique pausing for a moment between them. The names are in alphabetical order. One of the names they pass is Mondo. Eventually, they get to the name 'Sydney, Keven.'

CYCLOPS

Wait! Stop there! (Leans down to read the information.)

Mystique brings up the information on Morph.

MYSTIQUE

Is this your guy?

Cyclops nods as he reads.

CYCLOPS

Son of a bitch… (Puts his hand to his ear.) Professor. (Stands up.) I've gained access to the computer in the holding area. They've got files here about experiments and interrogations they've done to mutants they've captured.

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

CYCLOPS (VIA RADIO)

Professor, Morph's on here.

PROFESSOR X closes his eyes and bows his head in sadness.

PROFESSOR X

Thank you, Cyclops.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MUTANT CONTAINMENT FACILITY – EVENING

PROFESSOR X (VIA TELEPATHIC INTERCOM)

Collect whatever data you can. Military reinforcements are already on the way.

CYCLOPS

Acknowledged. Initiate team evac. I'll be on my way shortly. Cyclops out.

Cyclops pulls out a flash-drive.

CYCLOPS

I want to copy these files.

MYSTIQUE

Wait a minute.

On the screen is another name: Mortimer Toynbee, as well as a list of files, similar to Morph's file. Mystique stares at the file, reading it intently.

CYCLOPS

Is that your guy?

Mystique nods.

MYSTIQUE

He's one of us. He was doing some work for us out of state. He was coming home but was intercepted before we got him. We're not sure where they've taken him. We noticed this building couldn't be scanned, too. Figured he'd be here, under lock and key. (Looks up at Cyclops.) Turns out, we were right.

Cyclops, who was looking at Mystique, now looks back at the monitor.

CYCLOPS

Whatever Gyrich's up to, he's using mutants against their will. From the size of this database, it looks like he's got dozens, even hundreds of mutants.

MYSTIQUE

NOW do you believe me?

Mystique looks up at Cyclops, who is shaking his head.

CYCLOPS

Gyrich's scum, but it doesn't change the fact that you, Magneto, and your group of renegades are nothing more than terrorists and criminals, and once we're done here, we're gonna-

Cyclops stops at the sound of a door opening. Both he and Mystique look up, alarmed, towards the door. Mystique jumps up from her seat. Cyclops moves from behind the desk and immediately runs to the door. Silently, he stands against the wall, right beside the doors and looks at Mystique.

CYCLOPS

Distract them when they come in!

Mystique nods.

Cyclops waits in ambush as the soldiers rush in. Five troops storm in, guns raised. As the last one rushes in, Cyclops delivers a punishing backhand, knocking him flat on his back. The other four guards turn around to face him. Cyclops front-kicks the next soldier's rifle. It flies up, hitting him in the face. As soon as he stumbles back, he fires an optic blast, hitting the other three guards in the chest, slamming them into the wall behind them. They all fall to the floor, unconscious.

Mystique smiles as she watches, excited.

MYSTIQUE

Hubba hubba!

Cyclops walks to the second guard, who is lying on the floor. He bends down and picks him up by the collar, but the soldier breaks the hold and swings at Cyclops' head. Cyclops methodically ducks underneath the punch, and at the same time hooks the soldier in the chest. He then rises up and elbow-strikes the soldier across the jaw, knocking him sideways. Cyclops retracts his elbow, hitting him in the face again and knocking him into the wall. The soldier bounces off the wall and comes back towards Cyclops, who sidekicks him in the face, knocking him out. The soldier slumps to the floor, and Cyclops turns around, looking for Mystique, but she is nowhere to be found. Cyclops huffs.

CYCLOPS

You gotta be kidding.

Cyclops runs back to the computer. He quickly pulls out his flash-drive and inserts it. A window on the screen appears: COPYING FILES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Cyclops exits the building, turns, and runs along building wall towards ANGEL, who is still unconscious, and kneels down beside him. As he looks down at Angel, he notices a note attached to his chest. He takes the note off Angel's chest and reads it. The note reads: He'll be fine in a few hours. Think about what I said, brother. You're welcome. M. Cyclops looks up, shaking his head.

Elsewhere, six soldiers come around a corner, but stop immediately. Mystique (once again transformed into the soldier), holding ROGUE, walks towards them. Rogue stumbles forward, disoriented and mumbling to herself. The soldiers, unconvinced but uncertain, cautiously wait for Mystique and Rogue to approach.

MYSTIQUE (AS THE SOLDIER)

Hey boys, the muties went that way! (Glances at Rogue.) They attacked this pretty thing.

ROGUE

(Clutches her head with both hands.) Why…why the fuck was I born with these? Why? What did I do to deserve these wings, these abominations? I'm a good guy! I'm not a freak, I'M NOT A FREAK! (Starts crying uncontrollably.) I'm sorry. I'm sorry…

MYSTIQUE (AS THE SOLDIER)

(Shakes her head.) Dunno what they did to her. I'm getting her out of harm's way. Hurry up, before they get away!

The soldiers turn and run off past Mystique and Rogue. She smiles as the guards run off, and then looks at Rogue.

ROGUE

(Sobbing.) Why! Why am I like this? What did I do to deserve this? What!

Mystique looks at Rogue, saddened by why she is experiencing, pitying her. She hugs her close, and they keep walking.

Meanwhile, three soldiers run towards the perimeter fence. As they turn the corner, their guns are ripped from their hands. One of them tumbles forward, reaching for his gun. The guns, now hovering in the air, suddenly go flying, as though thrown, over the treeline and into the distance. The soldiers' gaze comes back down to see POLARIS.

POLARIS

We don't want any trouble. Now…turn around and…and go away.

The soldiers look at each other and reach a silent agreement. They draw their knives and charge. Polaris, terrified, starts backing up.

POLARIS

No…no! Stay back!

As Polaris backs away, the soldiers charge at full speed. But, just before they get within striking range, they are ploughed over by a dumpster, traveling at high speed from the right, crushing them instantly. Polaris screams in horror. She stares, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at the dumpster, then back to where the soldiers were standing only a few seconds before. She is paralyzed with shock, unable to move. Silently, MAGNETO appears behind her.

MAGNETO

You, mutant.

Polaris, startled, screams and turns to face Magneto. Still frozen, she can only stare at him, unable to speak or move.

MAGNETO

Why do you stand there? Why did you not kill them?

POLARIS

I…I…are you serious? Kill them! Is that what YOU would've done?

MAGNETO

(Nods.) Did you not see what was about to happen? They had their knives out, mutant! They were going to KILL you! They would've slit your throat and let you bleed out on the ground like a stock pig! If it hadn't been for me, you would be choking on your own blood right now!

Polaris' jaw drops even more.

POLARIS

You! You…did that?

MAGNETO

Yes, and in doing so I saved your life, and the lives of your team…again.

POLARIS

(Shakes her head, confused.) What the hell are you talking about!

Magneto starts walking towards Polaris.

MAGNETO

Look around you, mutant! Do you think this is a simple military base? Do you think these are simple soldiers? This base serves one purpose and one purpose only: to capture and hold mutants, so that they can study us, experiment on us, and then destroy us, like a kennel, or an extermination camp. You must know this, too, or else you wouldn't be here.

POLARIS

Maybe, but killing isn't the way to change their minds!

MAGNETO

Who said anything about changing their minds? These people made up their minds a long time ago. They're not interested in 'peaceful coexistence' with mutants. If they had their way, every mutant – including you and I – would be locked in chains, marching towards a gas chamber. THEY are the enemy! It's a war, and I'm not going to sit back and wait for them to kill me in the night!

POLARIS

Listen, you self-righteous prick, it's only a war because YOU'VE made it into a war!

MAGNETO

It was already a war! What did you expect, some sort of formal declaration, an announcement of the commencement of hostilities? You mean that you can look at this base, at everything in it, at the armaments the troops have, and the way they charged at you with their knives, and NOT think this is a war? I will say this again. WE are not the enemy, THEY are! This is only the beginning. They will come for us sooner or later. If we do not defend ourselves sooner, we will not get the chance later.

POLARIS

(Slowly backs away.) You're insane. You're freakin' crazy! You, and your 'Brotherhood', are nothing but a bunch of psychopaths and terrorists! It's because of mutants like you that the humans have started this. WE are trying to convince humans that they have nothing to fear!

MAGNETO

Oh, but they do, my fellow mutant. They have US to fear!

Polaris stares at Magneto, again speechless. Magneto slowly ascends as Polaris watches. Polaris, suddenly regaining her senses, then turns and points towards some more of the fencing. Instantly, the fence snaps off its supports. Using her powers to control the fence, Polaris swings her arms towards Magneto. The fence flies through the air, but before it reaches Magneto, it stops dead in midair. Magneto, arms folded and hovering, stares at it, then turns slowly and looks at Polaris, unimpressed.

MAGNETO

Clearly, mutant, you have no idea who I am.

Magneto points at the fence, and then swings his arm towards Polaris. Polaris tries to use her own powers to stop it, but she is no match for Magneto. She screams as the fence swings down and slams into her, grabbing her, and carries her. The fence pins Polaris to a tree, and then wraps around it. Her head hits the tree, knocking her senseless. Magneto descends beside Polaris, staring at her.

MAGNETO

I could've killed you, mutant, right now. However, I choose to give you the opportunity to consider my position. We mutants cannot continue to fight each other. We must work together to stop the machine of human oppression. Fighting amongst ourselves is exactly what they want. It makes their goals of extermination that much easier.

Magneto looks at Polaris for a moment, pitying her.

MAGNETO

Consider what I've said, mutant. (Notices Polaris' earpiece.)

Magneto raises his hand and magnetically draws Polaris' earpiece into it. He puts it to his lips.

MAGNETO

Charles, can you hear me?

INT. BLACKBIRD – EVENING

MAGNETO (VIA RADIO)

Why don't you and I have a chat, face-to-face? You know as well as I do what's going on here. You know what they're planning on doing to us! Come out here and prove me wrong!

Professor X opens his eyes.

PROFESSOR X

Beast, take charge here.

BEAST

Professor, please allow me to come with you.

PROFESSOR X

No. Iceman needs your attention right now. I'll be alright.

Professor X heads towards the exit, while Beast and JEAN watch. Jean looks at Beast, worried. Beast simply huffs, concerned.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Clearly, Gyrich has taken precautions for his facility and increased his show of force. Three tanks roll along the dirt road leading to the side of the Military Installation, accompanied on all sides by dozens of troops jogging alongside. The soldiers are all heavily armed with plasma weapons and grenades. The tanks are equally intimidating in their armour and weaponry. One soldier feels something hit the top of his helmet. He looks up and is hit in the eye with a raindrop. Then another hits him in the face, and another. Within seconds, a torrential storm of hurricane proportions breaks out, just over the heads of the reinforcements. Intense winds knock most of the shouting soldiers over. The road, pooling in all areas with water, quickly erodes into mud, stalling the tanks in their tracks. The soldiers scramble to get behind the tanks for cover from the blinding wind. Many have to crawl in the mud, abandoning their weapons as they do. The troops, desperately trying to glimpse the mutant responsible for this sudden and unexpected monsoon, cower behind the tanks, which only kick up mud as they attempt to get any traction.

STORM, hovering high in the sky and staring at the reinforcements with solid-white eyes, has her hands outstretched. Winds pull her hair and cape in all directions, and lightning bolts ricochet around her.

STORM

Rains of the tropics: quench their thirst for violence and hate! Winds, deliver us from their malice!

The winds immediately kick up even more, now at hurricane speeds. The soldiers, at first terrified, now start to look from behind their tanks. Two of them look up and see Storm. One of the two soldiers bravely fights the winds and climbs up the back of the tank. She reaches the top of the turret and bangs hard on the hatch. After a second, the hatch opens, but the gunner inside loses control of the hatch, hinged at the back. The hatch flies up and smacks the soldier square in the face, knocking her out. Bloodied and unconscious, the winds lift her body and toss her off the tank and into the mud, and the gunner, obviously upset by this, looks behind him, towards the source of the winds, where the other soldier remains, standing behind the tank. The soldier points frantically into the sky. The gunner turns around, looks up, and notices Storm. He gives the soldier the 'thumbs up' and turns around to climb back inside, when he notices something in the distance.

Rapidly heading towards them is a tidal wave. The wave, roaring and thundering, is at least a thirty-foot-high wall of gushing water. Trees in the way snap like twigs against its might.

Terrified, the gunner immediately climbs out of the turret and rolls down the back of the tank. The other soldiers also turn and run in the other direction.

Storm watches as the soldiers all abandon their tanks and weapons, fleeing for their lives. She notices them pointing at her, but they don't seem to be taking any offensive action. Then, she realizes they're not pointing at her, but rather someone, or something, behind her. Puzzled, she turns and looks past her, to see what could've scared them so much. The road looks completely normal. EMMA is standing in the middle of it, about a hundred yards away. She has her eyes closed and her hands to her temples, concentrating.

The soldiers flee as fast as they can. They have completely ditched all military equipment, sacrificing firepower for speed to escape the tidal wave they think is coming towards them.

There is a gust of wind which kicks up Emma's hair. A moment later, Storm descends beside her.

STORM

That was an unexpected reaction. What did you project in their minds?

EMMA

Well, your hurricane didn't seem to be getting their attention, so I made it a little more convincing.

Storm raises one eyebrow, suspicious.

EMMA

I made them think there was a tidal wave approaching!

Storm nods, impressed.

EMMA

It was more effective than your winds, and this time, nobody was killed or injured!

STORM

(Nods.) Indeed. This area is secure. We must regroup with the rest of the team.

Emma nods.

Meanwhile, Cyclops is running as fast as he can, given that he has Angel, still unconscious, on his back. He is panting and sweating profusely as he turns a corner and comes to a dead stop, staring straight ahead.

CYCLOPS

Oh shit.

Standing before Cyclops are AVALANCHE and SABRETOOTH. Avalanche wrings his hands and smiles, excited at the odds. Sabretooth twists his neck, cracking it.

SABRETOOTH

Look at this. Two little bitches, ripe for the picking. (Chuckles to himself.) You know, at first I was willing to just simply slit your throat and let you bleed out quickly. But now, I'm gonna make you bleed to death slowly, painfully. YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER, YOU LITTLE SHIT!

Sabretooth roars and starts sprinting towards Cyclops.

Sabretooth quickly drops down to the ground, so that he is now running on all fours like a tiger, rather than upright like a human. Cyclops, unimpressed, gently puts down Angel as Sabretooth sprints forward. As he stands back up, his visor flashes quickly, ready to strike. Sabretooth, sprinting like a tiger, leaps into the air, striking. Cyclops calmly raises his hand to his visor and presses a button on the side, firing his optic beam.

Sabretooth grunts loudly as Cyclops' blast hits him square in the chest in mid-leap, thrusting every ounce of air from his chest. As if hit by a high-speed train, Sabretooth is sent flying backwards, through the air, landing in the trees outside the compound, well over a hundred metres away.

Avalanche, aggressively cocky only moments ago, watches as Sabretooth soars over his head. When he loses sight of him, Avalanche turns back around towards Cyclops, terrified.

AVALANCHE

Oh shit.

Cyclops, his hand still on his visor, gives an arrogant smile, and then presses it again. Avalanche is hit square in the chest. Screaming, he flies backwards, slamming into a tree, denting it hard and falling to the ground, unconscious.

Magneto, who is waiting for Professor X to arrive, hears the sound of Avalanche flying through the air. He turns and looks in the direction of the sound, just in time to see Avalanche slam into a tree, on the receiving end of Cyclops' optic blast. Alarmed, Magneto puts his hand to his helmet.

MAGNETO

Blob, make sure no one leaves the base except for our people.

Once he is certain that Avalanche and Sabretooth are gone, Cyclops kneels down beside Angel and starts to pick up Angel, when the ground beneath them shakes so violently that he has to put his hand on the ground to steady himself. Slowly, worried, he looks up and turns around as the ground shakes again, and is horrified by what he sees. Mouth wide open, he slowly stands up as the ground shakes one more time.

THE BLOB stands eight feet tall, and nearly as wide. He is wearing a disgustingly filthy wife beater tanktop, sprinkled with more than a few noticeable food stains, and basketball shorts.

BLOB

Where you off to, four-eyes? (Smiles wide.) Come on, poindexter! Take your best shot!

CYCLOPS

Whatever you say!

Cyclops puts his hand to his visor and fires. The optic blast hits Blob in the chest, but has no impact. Most of the energy beam is simply absorbed by the Blob's chest; the rest bounces off and dissipates. Blob looks down at the energy blast bouncing off his chest and yawns. After a few moments of futile firing, Cyclops stops and stares at Blob, perplexed.

BLOB

Is that all you got? (Starts walking slowly towards Cyclops and Angel.)

Each step the Blob takes causes the ground beneath Cyclops' feet to rumble.

BLOB

I can't decide whether to flatten you by sitting on you, or to just eat you, as a light snack!

Cyclops starts running towards Blob. Screaming, he leaps into the air, stretching his leg out in a flying kick. Blob stops walking and watches, unfazed. Cyclops kicks Blob square in the chest, but he bounces off and falls to the floor. Blob does not move at all.

BLOB

Ok, ok fine, I'll squash you! Geez, next time, just ask! (Starts to lean down to pick up Cyclops.) Come here, gimme a kiss.

Cyclops rolls to the side of Blob, and quickly gets back to his feet. He backs away, and puts his hand to his earpiece.

CYCLOPS

Gold Strike Team: hone in on my position. We have a situation.

BLOB

Oh goodie, more of you clowns to play with! You and the wiener brigade wanna take another swing at me? Tell them to hurry up. (Looks up towards Angel.)

BLOB

Mmmm, chicken wings. (Starts heading towards Angel.) Hope they're spicy!

Magneto watches as Blob tosses Cyclops aside as he heads towards Angel.

PROFESSOR X

Eric.

Magneto slowly turns around to see Professor X and Jean.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, what are you doing?

MAGNETO

Charles, such a pleasure to see you again. And I see you've brought one of your… (Looks at Jean.) …students… (Looks back at Professor X.) …with you. Why don't you run along, little one? Your professor and I have a great deal to discuss.

Magneto slowly turns around and points and Blob and Cyclops.

JEAN

Scott! (Looks down at Professor X, as though to ask him for permission to leave.)

Professor X nods. Jean looks up at Magneto, scowling. Magneto does not flinch, but stares straight back. Jean runs off, leaving Professor X and Magneto alone.

PROFESSOR X

Eric, this needs to stop, right now.

MAGNETO

Really! And why is that? Afraid someone's going to get hurt?

PROFESSOR X

I'm afraid many will be hurt. I'm afraid thousands, hundreds of thousands…my dear Eric, I fear millions will be hurt.

MAGNETO

Do you still profess peaceful coexistence, Charles? (Steps aside, allowing Professor X to see the Military Installation.) Do you still believe there is hope for mutants and humans to coexist?

Professor X looks at the base.

MAGNETO

No doubt YOUR people have seen the internment centre, where they kept mutants locked up in cages like animals, about to be put down. It really is a burdensome task to negotiate peace with people like this, people who want nothing more or less than your death.

PROFESSOR X

There is always hope. This is what we as mutants must realize. We cannot give way to our own fears and hatred. That's what separates us from people like this. We're better than this, Eric.

MAGNETO

Tell that to whichever of your students you came here to find, Charles. We may have differences of opinion, but you know as well as I that we both came here for the same reason. Gyrich and his henchmen took your people, too, didn't they? And what do you think has happened to him? Do you think he's walking along a beach somewhere, soaking up the sun, content in his surroundings, undoubtedly supported by both the funding and endorsement of the federal government? Somehow, I doubt that's the case.

PROFESSOR X

Perhaps what you say is true, but that does not excuse your actions here. How many people have died here tonight? How many will die tomorrow? How many people will die as a result of your aggression? (Upset.) How many people, Eric!

MAGNETO

(Snarls callously.) Oh, please! These people had guns pointed to our heads long before we ever made our first move! The only thing preventing them from launching an all-out assault on mutantkind is the fact that the laws in this country forbid it! But soon, those laws will be gone, and then you'll see their TRUE intentions! THEN you'll see what Gyrich and those like him are TRULY capable of!

PROFESSOR X

Eric, I will not allow you to plunge this country into civil war. You will leave here, immediately, and you will take your people with you, or else.

Magneto, scowling with clenched teeth, leans in towards Professor X.

MAGNETO

YOU would side with the humans against me!

PROFESSOR X

I will do whatever's necessary to protect the peace, and foster the development of human-mutant relations. Whether you like it or not, humans aren't going anywhere. Neither are we. That means we need to learn to exist together, in peace.

MAGNETO

I share that vision, Charles. I want peace, just as you do. The difference between you and I is that I'm willing achieve it, by any means necessary.

PROFESSOR X

Even if that means plunging the human race into a bloodbath as both sides try to exterminate one another?

MAGNETO

(Pauses before responding.) If necessary. As long as we emerge victorious.

Meanwhile Cyclops, tossed aside by Blob, lands hard on his back and slides across the dirty ground. He uses the momentum, rolls onto his back, and stands up. The ground continues to shake with each of Blob's steps. Blob slowly walks towards Angel, who is still unconscious.

BLOB

Ha ha! I'm gonna enjoy squashing you highschool rejects!

Cyclops, once again woozy from the events of the night, wobbles down to one knee. He raises his hand to his visor, and fires. The optic blast rips through the asphalt beneath Blob's feet, sending shards flying in all directions. Blob trips and falls forward. The ground quakes upon impact. Cyclops has to place both hands on the ground to steady himself, and requires just as much effort to get to his feet, but eventually does stand up, just as Jean arrives.

JEAN

Scott- um, Cyclops, are you alright? (Looks at the back of Cyclops' head.)

Jean puts her hand to Cyclops' head and notices it is still bleeding.

CYCLOPS

(Looks at Jean.) Yeah I'm…I'm fine. My head's a lot clearer now. (Pauses for a moment.) Jean, I need you to get Angel.

Jean stares at Angel, concentrating. Slowly, Angel begins to levitate. Blob, still on the ground, watches as Angel begins to rise up above him. Slowly, he stands up and starts reaching for Angel, but is already out of range.

BLOB

Hey no fair!

As Jean concentrates on getting Angel out of harm's way, Cyclops puts his hand to his earpiece.

CYCLOPS

All X-Men: initiate full evac. I repeat, initiate full evac.

The ground beneath them shakes again.

BLOB

X-Men? (Laughs heartily.) THAT'S what you call yourselves! (Dances around in a very nerdy manner.) Look at me! I'm an X-Man! My name's 'squints!' Ha ha ha ha! What a douche!

CYCLOPS

Jean, get Angel to the Blackbird. I'll make sure everyone else is out.

JEAN

Got it. (Starts to head out.) Are you-

CYCLOPS

Not now, Jean. Just go!

BLOB

No, don't go! Stay! I'm not done playing with the…um… (Starts laughing again.) …X-Men!

Blob starts walking towards Cyclops. Cyclops, getting woozy again and no longer sure of himself, backs away slowly, but keeps his focus on Blob. As Blob steps forward, the ground beneath him freezes, and a thick plane of ice forms. Blob begins to slip and lose his balance.

BLOB

What the-

Cyclops, still unsteady, drops to one knee and braces for Blob's fall. Blob's legs fly out from under him, and he lands flat on his back. The ground rocks violently; knocking Cyclops over. Cyclops waits until Blob is on the ground, then stands and looks up.

Storm, who is hovering several dozen metres above the ground, puts her hand to her earpiece.

STORM

Cyclops, we must withdraw quickly. More reinforcements are on the way.

CYCLOPS

Agreed. Round up the rest of your team and head to the Blackbird.

As Blob struggles to get back up, Emma walks around him, staring at him with revulsion.

EMMA

Now THAT is disgusting!

BLOB

Hey there sugar! What are you doing later?

EMMA

Painstakingly washing the image of YOU from my memory! (Stares arrogantly down at him with deep-seeded repugnance.) You smell like Crisco. (Shudders, and walks towards Cyclops.)

Emma walks up to Cyclops, still cringing.

EMMA

What was THAT?

CYCLOPS

One of Magneto's goons. You alright?

EMMA

Yeah. Scared off a few dozen troops who were coming in from the east. And then saw… (Looks at Blob again, and cringes.) …that. (Looks back at Cyclops.) How are you? I sensed… (Looks nervously at Cyclops' face.) I sensed you were in pain.

CYCLOPS

I'm fine, but we need to get going. Come on. (Turns and heads off.)

BLOB

Hey! Um…little help?

PROFESSOR X

I don't want to fight you Eric-

MAGNETO

Nor I with you, Charles. But sooner or later, whether you want to or not, you'll have to pick a side. You know as well as I do that a war is coming. I'm only helping mutants to understand this one single truth, while the humans are still weak. When the war does eventually break out, with whom will you stand?

MAGNETO

Will you join them and fight against me?

Professor X, snarling, moves towards Magneto and stares him in the eye.

PROFESSOR X

I will do whatever it takes to prevent this war you so adamantly believe is inevitable from breaking out, and if that means standing between you and mankind, then so be it. (Stares Magneto straight in the eye.)

Cyclops runs up.

CYCLOPS

Professor, everyone's aboard. (Turns and looks at Magneto once over.) Is this Magneto?

PROFESSOR X

Yes it is, Cyclops, but he and his team were just leaving, peacefully.

MAGNETO

(Stares at Cyclops, unimpressed, before looking back at Professor X.) I leave now only because it suits me, and because I don't wish to fight with you, Charles. But this doesn't mean I'll stop my campaign against the humans… (Looks up at Cyclops.) …or their mutant slaves.

Cyclops, picking up on the insult, starts to step forward, when Professor X puts his hand up, stopping him.

MAGNETO

Consider this your free pass, Charles. Next time we meet under these circumstances, I won't be so accommodating. (Nods to Cyclops, then turns and leaves.)

Professor X looks at Cyclops, heaving a sigh of relief.

INT. BLACKBIRD – NIGHT

The X-Men, battered and bruised, head home. ICEMAN remains unconscious in the medical bed, IV tubes attached to his body. His torso is densely wrapped in bandages. Several machines monitor his vital signs. Beast finishes his work on Iceman, then turns and heads to the passenger seats.

Cyclops is sitting near the back, holding an icepack to the back of his head and rotating his neck slowly and painfully. He has to lean against the bulkhead for balance. Beast glances at him as he walks past.

Angel, still unconscious, is strapped into his chair. He is pale and clammy, but otherwise fine. Beast stops and quickly checks his vital signs. Once Beast confirms he is still alive, he moves on.

Polaris sits in the corner, holding an icepack to her head. It is clear she is in pain. Beast puts his hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at him. She notices him and winces a smile. Beast smiles affectionately, and moves on.

Jean, her entire neck bandaged up, stares contemplatively out the window. Beast puts her hand on her shoulder, and she jumps, screaming gently. She spins defensively to face Beast, her eyes wide with terror and welling up.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Without warning, Sabretooth, roaring like a lion, jumps from the roof of a nearby building and lands behind Cyclops. Cyclops turns around, startled, but before he can otherwise react, Sabretooth delivers a fierce backhand, sending him flying as Jean and Beast watch in horror. Cyclops hits the wall of a building hard, slamming his head against the concrete, and falling to the ground, unconscious. As Beast turns to face the attacker, Sabretooth delivers a side kick square to his jaw, sending him flying as well. Beast flips over backwards, hitting the ground hard and rolling into the shadows. Jean, terrified, watches as Beast flies through the air. Her terror only intensifies when he doesn't return.

JEAN

HANK!

Before she can say anything else, Sabretooth grabs her from behind by the throat with one hand, and squeezes hard enough to choke her. Calmly, he squeezes just hard enough to keep her from breathing, and digs his nails into her throat, just enough to cut her and draw blood. Slowly, Sabretooth turns Jean around, lifting her off the ground by the throat, to face him. Jean, panicking, grabs hold of Sabretooth's arm to hold herself up. Her eyes are like saucers as she stares into his.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. BLACKBIRD - NIGHT

Jean stares blankly at Beast. On the other side of the plane, several seatbelt straps flap wildly for a split second, as if whipped by some unseen force. Beast, startled by the sound, turns and looks at them.

Professor X, who had been sitting near the front, meditating, now opens his eyes, sensing Jean's distress.

Once Jean realizes that it's Beast, she calms down. Lip trembling, she turns and looks out the window again.

Storm is piloting the Blackbird, with Emma as co-pilot. Professor X sits in the space directly behind Emma. Beast walks up and sits down opposite Professor X.

BEAST

I am pleased to announce that all of our patients will make a full recovery. Although our dear Bobby will need to remain off his feet for the next week or so. I would not recommend any strenuous activity for either Scott or Jean as well.

Professor X nods, obviously distracted by his own thoughts.

BEAST

Professor?

Professor X turns and looks at Beast.

BEAST

Are you alright? You seem…distracted, perhaps concerned over the events of this evening.

PROFESSOR X

The events of this evening have left me much to be concerned about. Magneto and the Brotherhood are terrorists and criminals, but they attacked the base for the same reason we did: they were looking for one of their own, a mutant who had probably been captured against his will.

BEAST

Perhaps, but as you just stated, they ARE terrorists and criminals. It is hardly appropriate to sympathize with their situation, or to assume that our intentions were equal simply because we happened to be in the same place at the same time. Kevin is not a criminal. Our primary intrusion into their facility was to prevent the unlawful tracking and apprehension of innocent mutants. Granted, that act in and of itself would be seen as unlawful, but "Any law which violates the indefeasible rights of man is essentially unjust and tyrannical; it is not a law at all." Robespierre, 1793.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) You do realize Robespierre became a tyrant in his own right, right?

BEAST

(Smiles, embarrassed slightly.) Nevertheless, the message remains true, even if its carrier did not.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) Perhaps, but this incident has only raised the stakes. No doubt Gyrich and his supporters feel fully vindicated in their efforts now. This will only strengthen their conviction that mutants are criminals and terrorists, and will give him further momentum to continue doing whatever it is he has planned.

BEAST

Perhaps Magneto is right. Perhaps the government IS moving against mutants, silently and under cover of laws like the Patriot and Mutant Registration acts. Much like a game of chess, they are putting their pieces into place, remaining inactive until they are ready to bring all weapons to bear. Professor, if the government IS preparing to move against us, when they eventually DO strike, we may not be able to respond.

Professor X nods.

PROFESSOR X

We can only pray that doesn't happen. And we can't let misguided and angry mutants like Magneto and his followers propel the world to that end.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY - NIGHT

Iceman slowly starts to wake up. Although he is back to his human appearance, his severe blood loss has left him looking ghostly pale. His face is swollen and bruised. He looks down at the IV attached to his arm, and grimaces as the pain from his injuries returns. He looks up and smiles.

ICEMAN

Hey there, sexy nurse.

POV (EYE-LEVEL) OF POLARIS, FROM ICEMAN.

Polaris smiles and shakes her head.

ICEMAN

You know, I believe my HMO covers…extra special treatment.

POLARIS

I'll get Hank to give it to you then! (Giggles.) How you feeling?

ICEMAN

My chest feels like Hank has been jumping on it for about a week, and my face feels like Scotty boy decided to look me in the eye one time too many. Other than that, I'm peachy!

POLARIS

Yeah, well you took a pounding. I thought I told you to stay safe!

ICEMAN

Meh. I got bored. Besides, you didn't see how I saved the day! I kicked some super beastie mutant ass!

POLARIS

Now, is that before or after you got stabbed in the chest and hurled against the wall?

ICEMAN

(Huffs.) Shut up. Anyway, you alright?

POLARIS

Yeah, got a couple of bumps and bruises, but otherwise I'm alright. Hank says you need to stay off your feet until you heal up.

ICEMAN

(Smiles.) No work? For, like, weeks? Well, he drives a hard bargain, but can't argue with my physician. Besides… (Looks Polaris up and down.) …that means we'll get some alone time together…

POLARIS

(Smiles.) Hey easy there tiger, before you bust a stitch or something. Besides, you couldn't handle me in your condition!

BEAST

Now would definitely not be the time to engage in carnal satisfaction. (Walks up and stands beside Polaris.)

ICEMAN

Hey Hank! How long you been standing there?

BEAST

Longer than I wish I had, Bobby. Anyway, perhaps you should get some rest now. Your health would be much improved with some sleep.

ICEMAN

Well, so much for the mood here!

BEAST

(Laughs.) My sincerest apologies, Bobby. At any rate, I must go and check on the others. I just wanted to see how you-

ICEMAN

Wait, others? (Lifts his head up, painfully.) What happened to the others? (Starts to sit up.)

The moment Iceman starts to move, Polaris pushes him back onto the bed.

POLARIS

Hey! Relax, will ya? Don't worry! Hank's got everything under control.

BEAST

Yes, Bobby. You needn't worry. The others who suffered injuries have only rather minor wounds compared to yours. However, they do require my occasional observation, so, if you'll excuse me…

Polaris kisses Beast on the cheek.

POLARIS

Thanks, Hank.

BEAST

My pleasure. (Looks at Polaris.) And you should not overexert yourself either, Lorna. You are nursing a moderate concussion.

ICEMAN

Wait, what? What the hell happened to you!

POLARIS

Nothing! It's just a minor concussion! I'm fine!

BEAST

If you don't mind, I'd like to reserve final judgement on who is fine. (Smiles.) And yes, Bobby, Lorna's concussion is neither severe nor debilitating, a very minor injury compared to what you sustained this evening. Nevertheless, I advise both of you to get as much rest as possible.

POLARIS

(Smiles at Beast.) We will, promise.

Beast nods, smiles at Iceman, and leaves.

Angel's eyes begin to flutter, and slowly open up. He begins to stir, faintly looking around, trying to understand where he is and why he's there. He tries to form words for several moments, and is eventually able, with great effort, to mutter something.

ANGEL

What…what the hell?

BEAST

Welcome back to the waking world, my friend. I was unable to ascertain what had happened to you. Your vital signs were very faint, and yet there was no sign of internal or external trauma as a cause. Your bodily functions appeared to be returning to normal levels. It was as if something had deprived you of your bodily kinetic energy. Fortunately, you recuperated before I had to resort to kissing you, as Jean had so…humorously…suggested.

ANGEL

(Mumbling.) I…I remember…this girl. She…she was terrified. They were chasing her…um…

BEAST

I know nothing of this woman of whom you speak, Warren. Scott brought you to the Blackbird, saying that he found you unconscious near the mystery building. Your pulse and breathing were very faint, but soon returned to normal. By the time you were delivered into my care, you were relatively stable. He brought you to the jet.

ANGEL

(Still woozy, shakes his head in anger.) Oh, that bitch! She was…she was a mutant, too! She's got some sort of power where she can…she can just…just suck the life right out of you! I…I remember now: I was in mid-flight. I was…I was carrying her to safety, and then…then she kissed me, and then…and then, I guess I just blacked out.

BEAST

I would need to meet this mutant first, to know exactly what she did to you. But, as I said, physically, you're fine now. Do you feel any emotional side effects from the experience?

ANGEL

(Shakes his head.) No, not really. I feel…very calm, actually, surprisingly.

BEAST

That's good. I will keep you under observation overnight, to monitor your recovery. If all goes well, you should be able to return to normal activity tomorrow afternoon.

ANGEL

(Still remembering.) I was…I was on my way to meet Cyclops at the building. (Confused.) What happened? Did we…did we figure out what's inside? Did we find Kevin?

BEAST

Sadly, no my friend. We determined that the building served as a containment facility for mutants. In their computer database, we were able to obtain copies of their files, listing hundreds of mutants, including Kevin. However, the complex was empty. It's clear that Gyrich had Kevin and the other mutants transferred to another location, whereabouts unknown.

ANGEL

(Forcefully tries to sit up.) Well then, we need to get on the move again. Try to…

BEAST

(Puts his hand on Angel's chest, pushing him back into his chair.) Relax, my friend. We have no information on where Gyrich has taken them. We aren't even sure they're in the country. Until we have more information, there is no point in frantically and recklessly searching. Besides, we are in no condition to mount a rescue right now anyway.

ANGEL

(Still woozy.) Why? What else happened? Who else is hurt?

BEAST

Several other team members were injured during the conflict, but everyone is stable and will make a full recovery. You needn't worry, Warren. For now, focus on your own recuperation. Trust me, they are in good hands. Good, large hands.

Beast looks down at his oversized hands, a symptom of his mutation, with momentary despair. He quickly masks it by looking back up at Angel. Angel huffs and flops his head back down onto the pillow.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

Jean slowly and painfully removes the bandages around her neck. One hand holds her hair up, while the other pulls off the adhesive bandage. The dried blood underneath causes them to stick, making pulling them off that much more painful. Underneath are five deep, swollen, bloody puncture wounds: four on one side, and a single one on the other. She flinches as the bandage comes off each wound. After she's removed them, Jean stares in the mirror, looking at the dried blood staining her neck. She gently runs her fingers over the wounds, and flinches at the tenderness of each one.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Cyclops turns around, startled, but before he can otherwise react, Sabretooth delivers a fierce backhand, sending him flying as Jean and Beast watch in horror.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

Jean closes her eyes and turns away slightly, as if not wanting to see these memories. The toothbrush holder and toothpaste on the sink start vibrating.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Jean, terrified, watches as Beast flies through the air. Her terror only intensifies when he doesn't return.

JEAN

HANK!

Before she can say anything else, Sabretooth grabs her from behind by the throat with one hand, and squeezes hard enough to choke her. Calmly, he squeezes just hard enough to keep her from breathing, and digs his nails into her throat, just enough to cut her and draw blood. Slowly, Sabretooth turns Jean around, lifting her off the ground by the throat, to face him.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

Jean's eyes begin to well up with tears. She can feel Sabretooth's claws in her throat once more, and the terror now is just as intense as it was then. The toothbrush holder wobbles off the sink and crashes to the floor, smashing into little bits of ceramic. The toothpaste, along with everything else on the counter, now shakes violently.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

Jean, panicking, grabs hold of Sabretooth's arm to hold herself up. Her eyes are like saucers as she stares into his. Sabretooth smiles as he holds his prey, looking her up and down.

SABRETOOTH

Well, my my, aren't you a pretty little thing? (Laughs.)

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

A tear starts to trickle down Jean's face. As if he was choking her again, she struggles to breathe. By now, the entire sink is trembling. The toilet seat bounces ever so slightly up and down.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

With no air to scream, Jean, tears running down her face and her mouth open wide in terror, is frozen and can only stare.

SABRETOOTH

And I thought this was gonna be all work and no play. I think I'm gonna have some fun with you first, before I get down to business.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

Jean's lips tremble in fear. A small cry escapes her lips. The toilet seat is now bouncing up and down noticeably. The sink has begun to crack at the point where it connects to its base.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

SABRETOOTH

(Sniffs Jean.) Mmmmmm, you smell good, red.

Sabretooth leans in to whisper to her.

SABRETOOTH

I betcha taste good, too!

Jean's eyes, welled up with tears, dart back and forth.

FLASHBACK PAUSES.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

Jean begins to sob slightly. The crack in the sink's base creeps all the way down to the ground. The mirror on the wall rattles violently.

FLASHBACK RESUMES.

EXT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – EVENING

SABRETOOTH

But I guess I'll just have to see for myself.

Jean's lip trembles uncontrollably. She tries to free herself, but can't muster the strength, either physical or telekinetic. Sabretooth licks the side of her cheek slowly; Jean's shaking is now convulsive.

SABRETOOTH

(Looks into Jean's eyes.) You look like you want to say something. What is it, red?

Sabretooth eases his grip just enough for Jean to get some air. Gasping, she sucks in the biggest breath she can.

JEAN

(Whispers, gasping for air.) Please…please don't. Don't…don't hurt…don't hurt…

Sabretooth buts his finger to Jean's lips.

SABRETOOTH

Shhhh. Just stay quiet, and I'll do you a favour. If you're a good girl, you'll be able to walk away from this. You might be walkin' kinda funny, but you'll be walkin'. All you have to do is just sit back and enjoy the ride. Who knows; you might even enjoy it.

Sabretooth slowly moves his free hand down across Jean's chest and to her waist. Sabretooth smiles as he holds Jean by the throat with one hand, while the index nail on his free hand slowly starts tugging at Jean's pants.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

The mirror into which Jean was staring shatters, dropping shards into the sink and on the floor. Jean, too overwhelmed by her memories to notice the damage to the Bathroom, puts her hands to her face and breaks down, crying. Suddenly feeling weak, she collapses against the sink, dropping to her knees and sobbing.

INT. X-MEN BASE – MEDICAL BAY – NIGHT

Cyclops, still woozy, gently washes off the blood from the back of his head. He flinches in pain whenever the warm cloth touches his wound. He dabs the back of his head again, but stops. He doesn't know how, but he senses something is wrong with Jean. He stops dabbing his wound, wrings out the cloth, puts it down on the side of the sink, and leaves.

INT. X-MEN BASE – WARD ROOM - NIGHT

Professor X stares blankly at a monitor. The door behind him opens and Storm enters.

STORM

Professor?

At first, Professor X does not react, but then he blinks and slowly turns around to face Storm.

PROFESSOR X

Yes, Ororo. How can I help you?

STORM

Actually, I was wondering how you were doing. You appeared to be distracted. Are you alright?

PROFESSOR X

(Sighs.) I'm fine, thank you. I'm just worried about my X-Men. Tonight was their most challenging mission yet. They were not only up against the base troopers, but other mutants, mutants with far more experience in these kinds of operations. We had…many casualties.

STORM

But no fatalities. We were successful, Professor. We defeated Magneto and his Brotherhood, and we gained a valuable clue into Kevin's whereabouts.

Professor X frowns.

PROFESSOR X

We're no closer to finding either him or the children than we were before. We now only know what we already suspected: that Gyrich has Kevin, and has had him all along. And as for Magneto and the Brotherhood, the fight wasn't over. Magneto and his team CHOSE to leave, of their own accord. Next time, we might not be so fortunate.

STORM

(Nods.) Professor, how well do you know this Magneto?

PROFESSOR X

(Sighs again, disappointed.) He's an old friend. I've known him for many years. He's a good friend, and he's committed to protecting mutants, just like we are. But he believes the humans are preparing to exterminate mutants, and he's prepared to take the fight to them first.

STORM

But does he not realize his actions may precipitate the very thing he wishes to avoid?

PROFESSOR X

I'm far from convinced that he wishes to avoid a war. He believes that normal humans have already begun to move against mutants, and that he's going to stop them before they get too powerful. (Stares blankly.) His has not been an easy life, Ororo. He's seen what mankind is capable of doing to itself when there's a group it doesn't like. He doesn't believe peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants is possible, and is committed to stopping the humans at all costs.

STORM

(Shakes her head.) I do not understand how you could call this man your friend.

PROFESSOR X

When we first met, we both sought for mutant acceptance in society. But then the public outcries against mutants began. People began speaking openly about their distaste for mutants. And it triggered something in him, Ororo. It brought back all his childhood experiences, where he had witnessed people being persecuted simply for who they were. It reminded him of the beginnings of his own trauma. And the more of it he saw, the more convinced he became that humans were beginning to organize and consolidate their hate once more. Now, he's convinced that mutants are being targeted for extermination. He's still my friend, Ororo. He's misguided, and angry, and scared, but there is good in him. We cannot simply dismiss him as a chaotic renegade or a brainwashed terrorist. Our goal should be to convince him that humans deserve another chance, and that humanity will not repeat the mistakes it's made in the past. Despite what happened at the base, I still count him as a friend, although I don't know if he would do the same.

Storm nods, understanding, but is not entirely convinced and still clearly pensive.

PROFESSOR X

But there's something else on your mind.

STORM

This evening's events worry me, Professor. There is no longer any doubt that the government has been illegally and arbitrarily detaining mutants with no criminal background or involvement. And Gyrich and his associates have taken Kevin elsewhere in the nation, or possibly even farther. It is quite possible, Professor, that these mutants have been relocated outside the country, out of United States federal jurisdiction, where the rights afforded to Kevin and the other mutant detainees no longer apply.

PROFESSOR X

I don't think we need to worry about whether Kevin's constitutional rights are being violated in his new home, Ororo. His rights were violated the moment he was abducted.

STORM

Can we not simply capture Gyrich and interrogate him?

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) And add to the list of federal crimes we've already committed? (Shakes his head.) We can't kidnap Gyrich and interrogate him because then he'd be on to us. The only way to keep him from exposing us then would be to kill him, and if we were to do that, it would only intensify the military presence in this region. And besides, I doubt Gyrich would be willing to share information on Kevin's whereabouts or any of the others for that matter.

STORM

Could you not simply read his thoughts? He must know where Kevin and the children are.

PROFESSOR X

As a rule, I will not enter into someone's mind involuntarily unless I had no other choice. Nevertheless, I did attempt it. Unfortunately, he has been well trained to resist mind probes. I can't penetrate his mind without alerting him to my presence.

STORM

Professor, perhaps now is a time for such action. Kevin's life is in danger every day. He may be dead already.

PROFESSOR X

Kevin understands the risks we're taking. If Gyrich discovers his mind is under attack by mutants, it will only further convince him that a war between humans and mutants is on the horizon. And in that case, we may end up putting Kevin and the children in even greater danger than they already are. For now, we must exercise self-control, which you of all people can appreciate.

STORM

(Nods reluctantly.) There is…something else, Professor. What if Magneto is right? What if we are only delaying the onset of an inevitable war between mutants and humans? If the existence of this base and those like it is any indication, it is that the government has already taken steps in preparation to move against us. And this may not be the only facility of its kind. It is quite possible Gyrich and his people are planning something else, something worse.

PROFESSOR X

It IS possible, Ororo. And, to be honest, even likely that Gyrich has larger plans in store. But this is all the more reason why we need to calm the tension which is growing in this country every day. If mutants and humans continue to lob acts of hate back and forth at each other, eventually war WILL break out. Mutants will be enslaved by the human oppressors, but only for so long. Eventually, they will rebel, angrily, violently. They'll kill as many humans as they can. And the humans will respond. (Frowns, terrified.) It will be a terrible war. Millions will die; millions more will suffer those losses in the aftermath. The world as we know it will be forever gone, and the hatred, so bitterly embedded in the psyches of both humans and mutants, will be the ruin of future generations for peace. It is not something I relish in even my darkest hours, and that is why we do what we do.

STORM

(Nods.) I understand, Professor. We can only hope that the tides of detest will soon recede.

Professor X nods in agreement.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS – MAIN BUILDING – CYCLOPS AND JEAN'S BATHROOM - NIGHT

Jean is lying in bed, eyes wide open, facing away from the door. It's obvious she's been crying for a while. Cyclops opens the door and steps inside.

CYCLOPS

(Whispers.) Jean?

Jean, alarmed, looks around frantically without moving.

JEAN

(Mumbles.) Scott.

Jean turns over and sits up to face Cyclops.

JEAN

Are you alright?

CYCLOPS

Yeah, I'm alright. (Comes inside and closes the door.) My head still hurts – a LOT – but I'll be fine. (Sits down on the bed.) I just wanted to see how YOU were doing. I, I don't know…got a feeling that something was wrong.

JEAN

(Smiles awkwardly, wiping her face.) No, I'm alright. Just really tired. It's been a long night. I just want to get some sleep…if that's alright. Plus my neck still really hurts.

CYCLOPS

You want me to get you some ice or something?

JEAN

(Shakes her head.) No, no, I'm alright. The bandages will keep me from rubbing it while I'm sleeping. Hank checked me for, um, rabies…and everything like that. (Shrugs and sniffles.) Just in case. He says I'm alright.

CYCLOPS

That's good news. You sure you're alright?

Jean says nothing, but moves towards Cyclops and puts her head on his lap. Slowly, she lets her hands fall on his lap as well. Cyclops starts rubbing her back slowly and gently. He leans down and kisses her forehead, causing Jean's eyes to well up.

INT. MILITARY INSTALLATION – MORNING

The Military Installation is a mess. Several buildings were reduced to rubble, while several more sustained heavy damage. The perimeter fencing was also destroyed in several areas. In the distance, numerous tanks remain bogged down in the mud and are immobile. Fires continue to burn at several sites.

GYRICH

(Frustrated.) Goddammit…

Gyrich, snarling, turns around to face the GUARD COMMANDER, who timidly stands at attention.

GYRICH

You wanna tell me what the fuck happened here!

GUARD COMMANDER

It's as I told you, sir. Magneto and his followers stormed the base in the middle of the night.

GYRICH

Yeah, and where the fuck were you? I PAY you to keep this place secure!

GUARD COMMANDER

We tried to, sir. We had several dozen troops on the scene, and had more reinforcements coming in the moment the situation got live. But they were too much for us. Most of our forces were either dead or incapacitated almost immediately, sir. By the time the reinforcements arrived, they'd already destroyed half the base and were pulling out.

Gyrich, teeth clenched, snarls and turns around to view the damage again. His head droops a moment.

GYRICH

Did they get into the containment facility?

GUARD COMMANDER

I'm afraid so, sir. They incapacitated or killed all the soldiers inside, and were in there for at least five minutes alone, before reinforcements showed up. They were also incapacitated.

GYRICH

Jesus Christ, I'm sick and tired of hearing that word… (Spins around to face the Guard Commander.) I swear to God, if you use the word 'incapacitated' one more time… (Sighs.) Was anything stolen?

GUARD COMMANDER

Computer logs indicate that the files in our database were accessed from the containment facility, during the time when our troops were incapac…um…

GYRICH

WHAT! (Spins around and delves into his pocket for his cell phone.) GOD-DAMMIT!

Screaming and howling, Gyrich hurls his cell phone as far as he can. The Guard Commander nervously raises his hand, as though he wishes to add something more, but is afraid to speak out of turn.

GUARD COMMANDER

Uh, sir? There is one other piece of information I think you should know.

Eyes twitching, teeth grinding, Gyrich slowly turns around to face the Guard Commander.

GYRICH

(Gnashing his teeth.) And what…would that be?

GUARD COMMANDER

Several soldiers noticed some of the mutants were engaged in fighting with the other mutants. Each of Magneto's followers seemed to be in their own costumes, without any sense of coordination. However, there were several mutants they were fighting against, and they seemed to be a paramilitary group, all dressed in black leather and armour uniforms. Eyewitness reports state affirmatively that these mutants were highly trained, highly organized, and had a coordinated infiltration strategy. Based on this evidence, sir, we think it's the same team that attacked the base two months ago.

Gyrich stares, his eyes darting back and forth as he analyzes this last piece of information.

EXT. CREED'S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

It is a sunny afternoon.

INT. CREED'S HOUSE – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON

CREED opens his front door. Standing on the other side is a very excited YAMAMOTO. He bows hastily bows and quite impatiently stands at the door, placing his hard-embedded manners before his own excitement and waiting to be invited in.

CREED

Mr. Yamamoto! Please, come in! I understand you had something to tell me, something which couldn't be discussed over the phone.

YAMAMOTO

Mr. Creed! Mr. Creed! It is a pleasure to see you today! (Eagerly but politely steps inside.) Please forgive my urgency! Yes, yes, something very important! I believe I have unlocked the secret of the mutant gene!

Creed looks on, confused.

CREED

What, so soon? I agreed to fund your research only last week. How could you 'unlock the secret of the mutant gene' so quickly?

YAMAMOTO

(Blushes, slightly embarrassed.) Well, I have been working on this for many years now, and I haven't quite completely unlocked it yet, but I believe I know exactly what needs to be done to unlock it! I have determined that the mutant gene can be divided. It was previously believed that it could not, but I believe I can. To do this, however, I require a special laboratory, with certain kinds of equipment, and access to…

Creed smiles and waves away Yamamoto's worries.

CREED

Mr. Yamamoto, you needn't worry. With my financial support, and the funds donated by our followers, you'll get the lab you need. Here's what I want you to do: get a list of the equipment you need, who makes it, where they're located, and all that.

Yamamoto nods eagerly.

CREED

Get me that list, and I'll purchase the equipment for you. I know where you can set up your lab. The sooner you can get me the list, the sooner I can order it and have it set up.

YAMAMOTO

Thank you, Mr. Creed, thank you!

Creed nods, all but ignoring the gratitude.

CREED

Hey, no need to thank me! If you can unlock the mystery behind the mutant gene, then we'll be one step closer to eradicating that plague!

YAMAMOTO

Yes, Mr. Creed. I will keep you regularly updated on my progress. What about the Friends of Humanity? Have you found any new followers?

CREED

(Nods.) Oh yes. I've taken a much more aggressive approach towards recruitment than I did before: telling people about the website, handing out business cards, that sort of thing. I've told our followers to start talking to their friends, too. Word of mouth is starting to spread, Mr. Yamamoto. Friends are telling friends, and they're telling their friends. Turns out, there's a lot more people who see the mutant scourge for what it really is than anyone originally thought. (Smiles, eyes gleaming.) We're starting to see small pockets of groups all over America joining up, pledging their support to us! If this keeps up, we'll be ready to go public soon! And it's all thanks to you!

YAMAMOTO

(Smiles, blushing wildly now.) Oh no, sir! I am just a scientist! I did not help this movement!

CREED

Oh but you did, Mr. Yamamoto! You may not have gone out and publicly campaigned or anything like that, but when you walked into my house that day, you came with such enthusiasm, such vigour! I can't describe it, but it had an effect on me, made me think about what I'm doing, what I'm fighting for and why. And I started thinking. This website thing is bullshit. I mean, it's nice to have a place to vent your frustrations, but it's nothing. It won't change a thing in this country. If I wanted to make a difference – if I wanted my children to grow up in a safe, mutant-free world – I'd need to get the ball rolling now; I need to get people involved today! And the energy you had in you, the courage you had to come to my door and ask for my help, it made me realize that I need to do the exact same thing! I need to knock on people's doors, talk to them, make them see that the threat we face is real! The world needs to mutants as the infestation they are, a cancer on the world of man. The mutant genome needs to be identified, understood, studied, and eventually eradicated. And, with your scientific understanding and my resources, we can do just that! So, thank you. Thank you for reigniting something inside me, a passion inside me, that I thought I'd never see.

Yamamoto stares down at the floor, too embarrassed to look Creed in the eye. Creed smiles and waves Yamamoto in.

CREED

Come on in; let's hear about your discovery.

The two men step inside the house to continue their conversation.

EXT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING - AFTERNOON

The sun casts dark shadows on otherwise brilliant grass and buildings.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – PROFESSOR X'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON

DAVIS stands casually behind the guest chairs, hands in his pockets.

DAVIS

If Gyrich HAS taken any mutants without their consent, he's done it under the RADAR. We think he's holding his captives inside his base, but we don't have clearance to enter, and his fed support trumps any search warrant we can get.

Professor X turns around and looks out the window.

PROFESSOR X

Is there any clue as to where he's getting his support and funding?

DAVIS

I did a little digging yesterday. I think the President and the Cabinet are only aware on a peripheral level. It seems that the federal government signs a cheque for the Department of Mutant Affairs without actually knowing what they're up to or where that money's going. Turning a blind eye saves them the guilt of knowing exactly what Gyrich is doing to those mutants. Also gives them a convenient scapegoat in case things go south.

PROFESSOR X

Is it possible that the Department of Mutant Affairs is operating outside the jurisdiction of both the law and special government privilege?

DAVIS

It's definitely possible. If the admin's handing over money without asking questions, it's probably because they don't want to know. And that means they suspect that Gyrich's up to something illegal, and they don't want their hands dirty.

Professor X sighs, fatigued.

PROFESSOR X

Bill, do you remember when we first met?

DAVIS

How could I forget?

PROFESSOR X

(Laughs gently.) At first, I was suspicious of you. You were fresh out of the academy, your head still ringing with words like 'duty' and 'law'. (Pauses.) I didn't know if you could be trusted.

DAVIS

I'd like to think I've proven myself to you.

Professor X turns around in his chair to face Davis.

PROFESSOR X

You most certainly have, Bill. I know I can count on you to be completely honest with me about any matters concerning mutants.

DAVIS

What are you getting at, Professor?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes his head.) Nothing at all. But I fear the rest of the police force AND the government does not share your rational understanding of the mutant situation. I fear that certain people and organizations within our own government are moving against us, against all mutants. And I fear they may have identified you as a 'mutant sympathizer' and may possibly be moving against you as well.

DAVIS

Is there something you're not telling me, Professor? Do you have information that I need to know?

PROFESSOR X

(Shakes his head.) I'm simply concerned for your safety and the safety of those you trust around you. It's become painfully clear that the influence of people like Gyrich extends far deeper than we previously thought. We know he has connections in possibly all branches of government, and where those connections fail, he has the support of people higher up than either of us. We need to be careful.

DAVIS

Thank you, Professor, but I know how to watch my own back.

PROFESSOR X

Well, just make sure you remember I'll be watching it, too. I owe your father no less.

Davis smiles, looks down, and nods gently.

DAVIS

Professor, I'm right… (Looks back up at Professor X.) …aren't I?

PROFESSOR X

About what?

DAVIS

About what I said a minute ago. You know something I don't, don't you?

Professor X says nothing, but his eyes lower, not wanting to look at Davis'.

DAVIS

One of those 'need-to-know' situations, eh?

PROFESSOR X

Bill, if I were to tell you, it would put both of us in a…

DAVIS

…in a very difficult situation, yeah I figured that. You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't a cop.

PROFESSOR X

(Smiles.) I don't. You're in a position to have an impact on human-mutant relations, in a way I never could. As long as there are police officers like you, making sure that mutants get treated fairly before the law, we still have a fighting chance at equality. We need you where you are, Bill. I need you where you are.

DAVIS

Alright, but you gotta give me something to work with here. What information do you have on Gyrich's movements? Anything you can tell me would help.

PROFESSOR X

I can tell you this: whatever mutants he's captured, they're no longer being stored in his base. They've been moved elsewhere; we have no idea where.

DAVIS

Any indication as to how many mutants he's got?

PROFESSOR X

Dozens, probably hundreds, possibly more.

DAVIS

(Nods.) I'll look into his spending history and the recent activities of the DMA, try and see if he's been dumping money into any special projects or if he has any contracts out. I thought of looking into it before, but I kept getting stonewalled.

PROFESSOR X

If you give me any names or details you come across, I can see what information I can uncover. Working together, we might be able to see what he's up to.

DAVIS

(Nods.) I'll get on it. (Starts to turn to leave, but then turns back.) One other thing, Professor. Last night, Gyrich's base in New Jersey was attacked – again. Reports indicate that the mutant terrorist Magneto was behind it, but rumours say another group of mutants were on the scene, too. Apparently, this second group of mutants were trying to fight off Magneto and his followers. At the same time, though, they were also conducting their own little search of the base. These mutants matched the descriptions of the mutants who rescued Jubilee and the other children in Rochester. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

Professor X says nothing, but smiles politely and simply stares at Davis.

DAVIS

Didn't think so. I'll get to work. You'll hear from me. (Turns and leaves.)

PROFESSOR X

Thank you, Bill.

Professor X watches Davis leave. Once the door closes behind Davis, Professor X's smile fades away. He hates lying to Davis, or even withholding information from him, but he knows it's safer for both him and Davis if he says as little as possible.

FLASHBACK BEGINS.

EXT. FROST FAMILY YACHT, SOMEWHERE IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN – AFTERNOON

The sunlight glistens on the water as the massive yacht bobs gently on the waves of the Pacific Ocean.

Winston, Emma's father, confidently pilots the yacht. He is wearing only swim trunks and a yachter's cap, but feeling every inch the wealthy tycoon-type that you'd expect to be commanding a yacht of this size.

HAZEL, Emma's mother, walks with the poise of a supermodel onto the desk, followed by several servants who bring out various trays of cold cuts and cheese. Dressed in a flamboyant but unflattering one-piece swimsuit and oversized sunglasses and umbrella hat, she unnecessarily directs the servants on where to put the food.

HAZEL FROST

Oh yes, yes, please put the trays on the table over there, Richard. Thank you so much, thanks boys! Oh, where are the girls? (Fretting unnecessarily, looks around for a moment.) GIRLS! GIRLS! LUNCH IS READY! Oh dear… (Turns to Richard.) Richard, could you be a dear and fetch the girls? They must be near the front.

RICHARD

Yes Mrs. Frost, right away.

RICHARD, the Frost family's main servant, climbs the stairs to the bow of the ship, where the main suntan deck is located. He comes to a stop before three teenage girls, all blonde, all wearing skimpy two piece bikinis where the tops of their bikinis have been undone and the straps removed to avoid tan lines, and all wearing expensive and oversized sunglasses. All three are lying on their backs, talking and giggling.

Emma, lying in the middle, is looking at her older sister ADRIENNE and laughing. When she notices Richard, she turns to look at him.

RICHARD

Pardon my intrusion, ladies, but I was told to inform you that lunch is served. Today, we have an assortment of meats and cheeses, indigenous to this region and hand-selected by Bruno. They're quite nice, if I do say so myself. (Smiles.)

Emma looks first at Adrienne, and then at CORDELIA, her younger sister.

ADRIENNE FROST

(Smiles.) Thank you, Richard. Tell Mummy we'll be there shortly.

The girls start to put their bikini tops back on.

ADRIENNE FROST (TELEPATHICALLY)

Hey Emma, did you hear his thoughts last night? You have any idea what he wanted to do to you! (Giggles.)

EMMA (TELEPATHICALLY)

Shut up! It's YOU he wants! I've seen images of things he'd like to do to YOU! I didn't know you were that flexible! (Laughs.)

CORDELIA FROST (TELEPATHICALLY)

You two are so gross! I can't believe you're going into his thoughts like that! Besides, I'VE seen images of what he'd do if he had BOTH of you!

EMMA AND ADRIENNE FROST (TELEPATHICALLY, IN UNION)

EWWWW! GROSS! (Laugh heartily.)

Emma sits up and, with a devilish smile, looks down at Adrienne.

EMMA (TELEPATHICALLY)

I don't know, Adrienne, perhaps it might be a fun night. I mean, imagine how big and muscular he must be!

Adrienne sits up and cringes at Emma.

ADRIENNE FROST (TELEPATHICALLY)

Oh my God, no! With the 'help'! That's just…eww! His semen is probably diseased or something!

EMMA (TELEPATHICALLY)

Oh my goodness, Adrienne! I'm sure his semen is NOT diseased! You're just afraid Daddy will lock you away forever if he catches you!

ADRIENNE FROST (TELEPATHICALLY)

Well, duh! Of course I am! (Pauses.) But he is kind of cute…

EMMA (TELEPATHICALLY)

I know, eh! Don't act like you're not even the slightest bit tempted. Remember: I can hear your dirty little thoughts, too! I mean, those muscular arms, those pecks…I bet he has a huge-

Cordelia bolts up.

CORDELIA FROST

Oh God, stop!

Adrienne and Emma, shocked and embarrassed that Cordelia was now speaking aloud, turn and look first at her and then, with alarm, everywhere else, to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

CORDELIA FROST

It's all just so gross! You know the debutante's ball is only a few months away, Adrienne. You'll find a regal, attractive young man there, one who will please you. Try to keep your legs closed until then.

ADRIENNE FROST

(Huffs, disappointed that their fun as now been ruined.) Lunch is served. I'm going to go eat now.

Adrienne promptly gets up and heads down the steps. Emma looks at Cordelia for a moment, and then gets up and follows Adrienne.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

INT. XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS - MAIN BUILDING – EMMA'S CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Emma stares out the window of her classroom, a computer laboratory, thinking. All the desks are clustered into groups of four, each with a state-of-the-art computer. The walls are lined with charts and spreadsheets, displaying various pieces of data and exercises. Like most classrooms, there are windows which extend to the high ceiling, allowing brilliant amounts of light into the room.

Emma has her arms wrapped around her, as though she were cold. Strangely enough, an approaching presence she senses makes her smile affectionately. At the other end of the classroom, the door opens and Cyclops steps inside.

CYCLOPS

Hey Emma, you wanted to see me?

Emma turns and looks at Cyclops, and feigns a smile.

EMMA

Yes, um…I just wanted to see if you were alright. You were seriously injured last night.

Cyclops rubs the back of his head.

CYCLOPS

Yeah, I've got a pretty big lump there, and I'm still getting headaches. Hank says I've got a pretty bad concussion. He's told me to stay off my feet for the next little while, but I can't do that right now, not while Kevin and the children are still missing. Once we have them back safe and sound, I'll be alright.

Emma nods, looking down.

CYCLOPS

How are YOU doing? You okay?

EMMA

Yeah. Just…just thinking. Did you want me to try Cerebro again?

CYCLOPS

If you could. The Professor's in meetings, and I was hoping you could do another quick sweep, just in case. You never know, right?

Emma nods reluctantly, and starts to head for the door.

EMMA

Right. I'll get on it.

As Emma is about to pass Cyclops, he stops her.

CYCLOPS

You sure everything's alright? I'm not a telepath, but I can tell when something's on your mind.

EMMA

(Smiles, blushing slightly.) Just thinking about last night. We were fighting both mutants and humans. I'm not sure which side we're on. Are we working with the humans, or against them?

CYCLOPS

We're fighting on the side of peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans. Neither the humans nor the mutants we met last night are interested in that. We're not out to hurt anyone, or use our abilities to force the world to see things our way, but at the same time we're not gonna sit back and let them pick us off one by one.

EMMA

May I ask you something? Why didn't we apprehend Magneto? We had his allies defeated; we could've stopped him, and brought him back here for interrogation, or turned him over to Gyrich and let HIM take care of him.

CYCLOPS

I thought about that. I wanted to. Figured it'd be poetic justice to toss Magneto to Gyrich and let them get acquainted. As much of a pain in the ass as Magneto is, he was right about the humans. Some of them are dangerous, and it looks like they're preparing to come for us. And besides, hate him or not, I wouldn't want ANY mutant handed over to Gyrich. Who knows what he's doing to them in there.

Emma nods and, without asking, puts her arms around Cyclops' waist, holding him tight. Cyclops reluctantly puts his arms around her and hugs her back.

EMMA

(Sighs.) Thanks, Scott. I'm sorry; I just need this.

Emma slowly releases Cyclops, and looks up at him. She lingers for a moment, staring into his eyes.

EMMA

I'll…um…go and see if I can find Kevin and the others.

Cyclops awkwardly smiles and nods, and Emma turns and leaves. As Emma walks away, she senses the conflict within Cyclops and smiles playfully.

INT. CARGO PLANE – AFTERNOON

It is pitch-black. The only light are dozens of flashing red lights. The dense, rumbling sound of four large propeller engines is deafening, and sprinkled with other noises: people quietly conversing, buckles and straps clanging against the fuselage, the occasional nervous scream, and other items in the plane moving about. After a few seconds, there is a thud as the plane touches down on the ground. The tension in the plane immediately skyrockets: people scream, cry out for God, and the overall chatter goes up. The plane rumbles along the ground, and eventually comes to a stop. As it does, the chatter begins to die down as the terror paralyzes.

The plane comes to a stop, and the rear hatch unlocks and slowly opens up. The sudden flooding of light from an early afternoon sun into the plane is blinding. JUBILEE, dazed and very light-headed, squints, covers her eyes with her hands, and turns her face away. She is drenched in her own sweat. Around her neck is a yellow collar with a flashing red light. The collar is obviously uncomfortable; Jubilee cranes her neck awkwardly against it. A thick, heavy chain, attached to the collar, connects to clasps which bind her hands at the wrists. Those are, in turn, connected to clasps around her ankles.

The plane is filled with dozens of people of all different genders, ages, sizes, races, and backgrounds, all in the same situation: collars around their necks and clasps around their wrists and ankles. Most are terrified, but all look uncomfortably towards the opening door. They are packed in as tight as possible; there is absolutely no room to move around, not even enough to properly sit down.

As soon as the large cargo door touches the ground, four men, dressed in light-brown military fatigues and matching berets, rush onto the plane. Behind them are at least a dozen soldiers, each equipped with heavy rifles. They have their rifles pointed into the plane, and are poised and ready to fire.

As the soldiers storm the plane, the mutants inside begin to panic, screaming and crying. The soldiers yell for them to shut up and get out of the plane.

The soldiers, still screaming at the mutants to disembark, grab the nearest mutants by their chains and roughly haul them off the plane. A few stumble and fall. Without hesitation, the soldiers grab them by the collars of their shirts and throw them off the plane. A few of the soldiers kick the fallen mutants first, before picking them up. Some are dragged, screaming and crying, along the ground by their chains for several metres.

Jubilee, terrified, shakes her head but says nothing. One of the soldiers grabs her by her shirt and throws her out of the plane.

EXT. GENOSHA MUTANT LABOUR CAMP – RUNWAY STRIP - AFTERNOON

Jubilee stumbles and falls, rolling down the ramp and coming to a stop at the bottom, face down. Drooling, she winces in pain, but before she can do anything about it, she is hauled up off the ground. Still blinded by the intense sunlight, she turns her head away. The SOLDIER rudely but lightly slaps her face several times to get her to face him.

SOLDIER

Hey, hey! Now that's not very nice. We've only just met.

Slowly, Jubilee turns her face back toward him. The Soldier is deliberately standing with his back to the sun, forcing Jubilee to face the light. He is wearing thick aviator sunglasses which completely obscure his eyes. He has a thick goatee and moustache. He moves his head so that he is, for the moment, blocking out the sun for her.

SOLDIER

There we go. Now that's better. My, you're a pretty one.

JUBILEE

What…the…fuck-

The Soldier viciously slaps her face. Jubilee, who was already dazed, is now completely stunned by the assault. Between the dehydration, exhaustion, and general panic and disillusionment, it takes all her concentration not to fall over.

SOLDIER

Watch your mouth, bitch! Who the fuck you think you're talking to! I tell you, these muties today. They got no manners!

The Soldier lifts Jubilee and brings her closer to his face. His breath is nauseating.

SOLDIER

Guess you're gonna be one of THOSE kinds of muties, eh! That's no problem. Hopefully you're not as fucking stupid as some of the other ones. MAYBE you'll get it through your thick fucking skull early on!

Jubilee, as terrified as she can be, given her semi-conscious state, stares into the Soldier's sunglasses. The Soldier puts her back down on the ground, but does not let go of her.

JUBILEE

Where…where am…I?

The Soldier slaps her again, but not as hard this time.

SOLDIER

I can see there are some parts of you that are gonna get REAL red and REAL sore REAL quick! Rule number one: speak only when you're spoken to.

Jubilee's eyes well up.

SOLDIER

Oh God, you're not gonna cry, are you? (Grunts.) Jesus, Mary, and Joseph; don't be sad! You're in the happiest place on Earth: Genosha!

Jubilee, not quite comprehending where or what Genosha is, turns and looks back towards the plane.

The soldiers continue dumping mutant prisoners onto the tarmac. A few more soldiers have arrived, and have begun hauling those prisoners who fall at the end of the ramp along the ground like bags being offloaded from the cargo hold. All of the soldiers handle the prisoners with callous ruthlessness, occasionally kicking them on the way out, laughing and joking about with each other as they work. Eventually, among the other destitute mutants emerge Pyro and SHADOWCAT. They are both in the same situation as Jubilee: drenched in sweat, gasping for air, filthy, in chains with collars on, and terrified.

Shadowcat trips on the ramp and falls on her face. Before the soldiers get to her, Pyro quickly runs to her and picks her up. They both look at Jubilee, obviously frightened.

Jubilee stares at them, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Pyro and Shadowcat stare back at Jubilee until they are offensively shoved away by the soldiers.

Jubilee only stares, crying, as her friends are ushered away.

The mutant prisoners march, heads down, across the tarmac in the direction of large armoured transport vehicles, clearly designed for the exclusive purpose of transporting prisoners. There are soldiers everywhere, and several tanks and other large artillery vehicles nearby, too. All are poised to open fire at the first sign of trouble.

BLACK OUT.

CREDITS.


End file.
